Valentine's Channel
by jackie-88-ac
Summary: What is the suprise that Athrun has planned for Cagalli? TV is a great option, and Athrun took advantage of it. AXC Oneshot Please Review.


Ah….hey minna-san! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long! This story is for the VERY special couple on a VERY special occasion. Otherwise known as ASUCAGA! LOL can't get enough if the passion between the two. I was reading a Valentine's Day fanfic and something just hit my head like a rock and here I am, writing this useless paragraph that won't get you anywhere. Anyway, please enjoy my newest one-shot, Valentine's Channel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or GSD, so don't sue me.

Valentine's Channel

It was a snowy day when all this happened and Cagalli clearly remembered what had been done that day. First, she woke up at 11:00 am and dragged herself over to the bathroom. After a quick shower and breakfast of frozen waffles from the freezer, she sat by the window and watched the snow fall. The ORB council had given her a day off to spend it with the husband Athrun, but the stupid jerk had disappeared ever since she woke up and Cagalli found that very annoying. HE was the one pleaded to the council for a day off, and it was HE that told her THEY would spend their day off in anyway that they wanted. In other words, the way that CAGALLI wanted. She would have stayed at her office and worked until sundown but she didn't, considering how excited Athrun was to spend their day together.

Cagalli sighed and swore that he was going to spend that night in the basement where all the spiders and creepy-crawlies were lurking. She flipped off her warm slippers and crawled on the couch. Turing the TV on, she swept pass channels that either made no sense to her or was pure nonsense and looked for an interesting place to set her amber orbs on. Why did she let these stupid channels on the air anyway! She made a mental note to take off all the idiotic channels off the TV. Grabbing a pen and piece off paper, she jotted down all the channels that she wanted off. Who was Kira to say that she didn't do any work?

The Orange Princess was about to write down channel 58, but stopped dead in her tracks. On the air was her dear Athrun, stepping up to the podium at ORB HQ. She quickly flung the pen to an unknown destination and glued her eyes to the plasma TV (lucky, I want one! XD).

Claps were heard in the background as well as a few high-pitched squeals. Obviously, a few of Athrun's fangirls had not given up on him yet, although the couple had made it quite clear that Cagalli was the only one for Athrun at their wedding. Cagalli's mouth quirked and formed a slight smile as she witnessed that peculiar expression on Athrun's face. She knew it too well. It was that face: Who-The-Hell-Are-You-People, Who-Let-You-In, and Can't-You-See-That-Cagalli-And-I-Are-Already-A-Couple mixed together. But deep inside, she was fuming: why didn't Athrun tell her that there was a meeting that day and why there were still fangirls after him? She made another mental note to either get him to rid the existence of his charging fan club or she deal with it personally, which would be a lose-lose situation. Athrun would just ignore them, in resulting him running away. Cagalli would just tell them to leave them alone, which the fan club would refuse. Then Cagalli would probably leave the commotion, but only after giving some members a broken leg, arm, or at the worst, all of the above PLUS a few broken ribs. Ouch.

Leaving the amusing thought in her head, she focused back to the television and waited patiently as her husband did the regular routine of ORB's triumphs during the week and some issues that occurred. Suddenly, an Orb official stepped up and gave these few words: "Representative Zala would like to give these few words to Princess Cagalli."

Cagalli's heart stopped for a second and stared at the TV. Athrun had claimed the spot on the podium again and cleared his voice. "My dear Cagalli, would you be my….valentine?"

The Princess froze in her spot and had to wait a few seconds before the words properly processed in her brain.

"WHHHHAAAAAT?" Her eyes were wide and she shook for a few minutes.

It took her a few hours to actually believe what he had said and she would have killed him if he had said that and came home 10 minutes after the said event.

Finally, she had settled down both physically and emotionally. Her screaming and throwing dishes around could have been heard around the manor and the maids made jokes that it would take the whole of ORB plus the mobile suits to calm the raging princess down. Hear heart had returned to the normal beating pace. She took a drink of water and sat on the couch.

"He is definitely sleeping on the couch in the basement tonight." She stated, making sure that he would stay at least 10 meters away from her that night. But inside, she felt as light as a feather. Smiling like a goofball, she answered him: "I would be honoured to,".

I had a whole lotta fun writing this one-shot and I could picture how Cagalli would react, crystal clear. I feel sorry Athrun for when he returns. O well. It's not MEEEEE! LOL

Hope you all have a great Valentine's Day! Please excuse my bad grammar and spelling! Please review! My goal for this fic is at least 10 reviews. So….click that pretty blue button at the bottom of the page.Yep, that one! No flames please! Constructive feedback is much welcomed! AND…HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LACUS! LOL! For ONLY now, I will allow the loud beeping of Haros.

(Read my bottom comment on Haros on Gundams and Spaghetti second chappie!) THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
